


Embers to Flames

by repwarrior



Series: Raccoon City's Finest Duo [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 1990s, Confessional Sex, Confessions, F/M, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Isolation, Love, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resident Evil 3 Remake Spoilers, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repwarrior/pseuds/repwarrior
Summary: Taking place over the course of the first 24 hours post-Raccoon, ‘Embers to Flames’ tells the immediate aftermath of survivors Jill Valentine and Carlos Oliveira’s gruelling escape. After finding a safe haven somewhere far from the horrors of Umbrella, they take some time to reel over everything that occurred in the city… and between them.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Raccoon City's Finest Duo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822903
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Rainfall

Engulfed by circles of ashes, a humongous mushroom cloud soared high above the remnants of what was once the bustling Raccoon City. Sparkling skyscrapers and entire neighbourhoods, reduced to misery. There was a sentiment of dread traversing the region as the treble from the nuclear blast dissipated as rapidly as it came about. The blades attached to the helicopter rotor had become the only source of sound with their incessant buzzing. Everything else had ceased to exist. The helpless cries. The demented shrieks of the hordes. Life itself.

Jill Valentine stared at what was left behind. Sunrays gently kissed her still face, offering her a tiny glimpse of warmth. Raising her gloved palms she caressed her cheeks. She felt the bruises now woven into her stinging at every touch. Yet, she was content with it given the circumstances. Without luck she would have become another unaccounted victim among tens of thousands. _‘Luck’_ – she nearly let out a chuckle. Her stubbornness did not yet allow her to admit but she was standing there, alive, thanks to Carlos Oliveira.

Maneuvering the cyclic with one hand and the collective with the other, Carlos looked straight ahead fascinated by the crested edges of the Arklay mountains on the horizon. The woods that were peppered over their surface instilled peace. He wished he could hide somewhere isolated from that flaming disaster.

What appeared to be a small town at the base of the mountains grew more defined as the helicopter drifted closer. At first glance it looked eerily deserted.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and shifted to Jill. Just as he cleared his throat to ask if she was alright for what must have been the tenth time since the ride had started, Jill turned around. They met, wide-eyed. A spark.

‘You sure everything’s okay, Supercop? You’re being kinda quiet.’

Jill sketched a subtle smile. She had grown acccustomed to that nickname by now.

‘Of course’, she answered, ‘Just tired is all.’

‘Alright. We’re approaching a larger clearing. Gonna land in a bit… So you were saying you have a, uh, secret retreat in the area?’

‘I guess you can call it that. You know, _something_ Valentine needs a break once in a while’, she replied.

They both giggled.

Hush then set over them again as they recalled those who were now trapped under smoldering ruins. Brad Vickers. Tyrell Patrick. Mikhail Victor.

Before Jill knew it, the flying machine began its descent into the hardwood forest glade. Once landed she immediately jumped down from her seat onto the rigid ground. She coughed for what seemed like an eternity when a wave of stomach content spilled onto the grass. Carlos noticed what had just happened and sprinted towards her, his hand shooting out to pat her on the back.

‘You okay?!’ he asked, worried thoughts gushing all at once through his mind.

‘Just overwhelmed, I think. Let’s get to the house. It’s an hour walk away from here so buckle up.’

Taken aback by her decisive command, Carlos nodded. He could not help but feel concerned seeing her out of her element. They had only known each other for a few days but Jill’s need to be independent and shut down others had become transparent. Still, he trusted her words. _‘She killed that beast back at the lab, right?’_ he thought to himself. Surviving the walk should be nothing to her compared to that hell.

One step at a time, his arm grappled onto her shoulders to support her, they ambled through the forest as Jill pointed the direction. Leaves wobbled in the breeze dancing around the two. Fall was certainly a gorgeous season to spend within the confines of the region. From there no one would have ever guessed that just a few dozen miles in the distance, that kind of natural innocence had vanished permanently. And it was all because of greed, as Jill had thought to herself earlier.

With every leaf crumpled beneath their soles, images from last night flashed right before their eyes in detail. Barricaded roads that now lead to nowhere. Burning buildings with people stuck inside. All the humanoid shapes yelping in pain, lust vividly read on their faces, lunging at the uninfected. Mutated reptiles extending their claws, every single time just an inch away from tearing their limbs apart. Notes left by the dead unveiling their agony. And the Nemesis. That abomination. It was too much.

Carlos collapsed onto a tree trunk as if he had been struck by lightning. Jill got on her knees next to him, attentively checking his pulse.

‘Carlos! Carlos, please get up, please,’ she begged, desperation hooking itself into her by the second.

He let out a hoarse grunt as he opened his bleary brown eyes. Jill gasped, exhaling with relief.

‘I got attacked by zombies, giant reptiles, and got my ass handed to me by Nicholai, but it still didn’t hurt as much as banging headfirst into this tree,’ he said half-heartedly as he rubbed his forehead.

Jill rolled her eyes and chuckled in disbelief at his unwarranted humor as she checked his forehead for any bruise or cut. But at that point, the simple hope found in humor was the thing that kept them going.

***

-8.00AM-

As they filled up with oxygen, Jill could swear her lungs were getting heavier with every step forward. Being there in those woods did not generate security. Most likely Carlos did not know – she thought to herself – that the last time she found herself in the middle of that type of environment, it ended with her being chased down by rabid creatures that were formerly dogs. All she could remember was dread and the unmistakable scent of death. Shaking her head she checked for the pistol in her hip pouch. _‘Okay’_. It was still there. _‘Just in case’_.

That final hour seemed to fly by with Carlos by her side at least.

_Could she have made it alone?_

‘Look!’ she gasped with a smidge of excitement, ‘The path in front of us. It should lead to the outskirts. My house is not too far!’

‘Great, because I don’t think I’ll be able to keep going for much longer. And the last thing we need is you having to carry my 180 pounds of muscles,’ the soldier said with an on-brand statement.

Jill squinted at him.

‘Even now, despite almost passing out just earlier, you still manage to crack jokes,’ Jill responded.

‘You know what else I’d like to crack? A beer. I hope you got some at your little vacation home,’ Carlos snarkily dodged her remark.

‘I do actually. Still have some bottles left from the last time I visited, when…’

The sentence stopped. Jill flinched. Curiosity arose inside Carlos, but he knew it would be inappropiate to push the subject.

They reached the path, their boots squishing the trail of mud. It had been raining heavily so the soil had become a gooey mixture of dirt, fallen twigs, and leaves. Somehow that unfiltered hint of nature was calming. Inhaling it deeply, they just now realized that the air was pristine – a welcome change from the fires and decaying corpses that had almost brought them on the edge of suffocation before.

Relaxing for a moment the agent sighed to relieve some of the pressure. She took in the panoramic view that now lay in front of them. It was distinctly clear that they were standing on top of a hill, with the destination situated just below their level. Running a hand through his hair, Carlos wondered at the landscape. That was the first time he had been met with normalcy in so, so many devastating hours. A haven separated entirely from the horrors of Umbrella.

The two commenced their walk downhill energized by the thought that they could experience safety once more. As they stepped ahead the morning light unraveled fully over the town.

The closer they got to the outskirts though, the harsh truth began to peel itself off like rotten flesh: the little paradise that was seemingly awaiting, was just a façade. Roaring voices echoed not unlike the moans of the living dead, and an angry plea was being recited over and over: ‘Justice for Raccoon!’. The crude destruction of the city was already making headlines nationwide.

‘Shit. We gotta hurry, can’t let people see us like this,’ Jill mustered as she fastened her pace the best she could, breaking free from Carlos’s grip around her shoulders.

Trusting her to act as his guide, Carlos limped behind. The weight of his military uniform was severely beginning to drag him down as he panted with every stride. He focused his attention to the streets as they ran past, camouflaged by the fences bordering the town periphery. More and more residents were leaving their homes to march together with signs firmly held in their fists.

Thursday, October 1st, 1998. The crimson red dawn of a new era.

After making a few more frantic steps while anxiously checking behind non-stop to make sure no one had caught their trace, Jill halted in her tracks. They were now facing a picket fence. With a swift move Jill pulled herself onto the fence and climbed, jumping to the other side in no time. She whimpered as she came in contact with the earth, holding on to her cramped stomach. She knew she had to get inside soon. Otherwise the fiery pain combined with hunger would take its toll on her even more than it had already done.

The barrier made a cracking noise at the impact with Carlos’s stern body hopping over it. His eyes wandered around the modest enclosure. Ivy that had not been trimmed in months trailed across the bricked walls of the construction. Some chairs and a picnic table stood on the spacious patio before him. Due to the abundent rainstorms their wooden surface had begun to shell for quite some time, fissures seeping through. An oak tree guarded the patio with its prolonged branches stretching above. A hefty stack of wood sat under the tree, veiled by plastic foil to conceal it from rain.

‘Hurry please,’ Jill whispered.

She kneeled down and shoved her fist into a potted plant on the table next to the backdoor. From underneath the mud a little key appeared.

‘Ah nice!’ Carlos exclaimed as he arrived.

‘It’s tried and true,’ Jill winked.

The open floor plan disclosed itself as they entered. To the left, the living room area was located. Two armchairs, a nice sofa, a coffee table covered by newspapers and magazines. A fireplace had been built as the central piece of the space. To the right was the kitchen with all the necessary amenities. Nothing out of the ordinary, surprisingly. _‘Night and day difference to the owner’_ , Carlos established in his mind.

Taking off their shoes and tossing them aside, they walked to the kitchen area. Jill grasped for the cupboards.

‘Obviously… Nothing but a bunch of nutritional bars and cereal. Which I’m not even sure I have any milk left for,’ she sighed then continued, ‘I’ll have to get groceries later after things calm down a little outside. For now we gotta make do I guess. I’m really sorry, you must be so hungry,’ her concern shined through with a genuineness she rarely exhibited.

‘Don’t fret Supercop. There were days when I had to rummage through disposal bins on the back alleys of restaurants,’ he said with a tired smile.

Jill did not expect that.

‘The important thing is that we made it. I’ll be alright,’ he then put Jill’s distress to rest.

_‘I’ll be alright’_. The subway station. Before the train left.

‘I know you will be,’ she nodded. ‘Like you said, right? You wouldn’t leave me in a cold, Carlos-less world. That’d be-’

‘-too cruel, exactly,’ Carlos completed her phrase, causing a smirk to erupt on both of their faces.

‘Before we grab something to eat though, how about I show you around? And then we should take a shower,’ the agent added.

Carlos’s eyebrows furrowed at the vague wording.

‘I mean separately,’ Jill stuttered.

They turned to the narrow staircase by the fridge. The stairs creaked, the sound making Carlos wince. Nervousness was latching onto him.

He knew he should not be thinking of it, but he could not shake the bits of shock lived on the stairwell of the police station and at the hospital. Hitched breath the closer he got to reaching the next floor. Gun tightly held to his chest permanently to act quick if danger were to emerge. Those minutes had been surreal, managing to disrupt his perception of the ordinary. And now he was finally inside a normal house, in what seemed to be a normal little town. Reverting felt like a burden.

‘Here’s my bedroom on the left,’ Jill pointed at a pale door capped with pictures of her and others together.

The teammates were dressed in ocean blue work outfits. Then it clicked. It was the same picture Carlos had seen on a desk at the RPD. A reminder of what once was, he figured.

Jill’s hand extended for the doorknob but she decided to retract it quickly. She remembered the state she had abandoned that place in when she last stepped foot there. Revealing that to Carlos would come off as embarrassing. She switched her sight to the door adjacent to her chamber and twisted the handle. A confined guest room stood before them. The wind was howling inside.

The circular window up front was open. Its panes rattled in the quaint breeze. Besides it, the bed had been…

‘Soaked. Oh for fuck’s sake. I must’ve forgotten the window open when I left.’

With a glare, Jill analyzed the floral sheets which had been ruined by weeks of rainfall protruding into the room through the opening. Upon further inspecting, the mattress had also been rendered useless, becoming mushy. Water had pooled beneath the bed. It would take a serious session of mopping to get rid of it.

She turned to Carlos, who was seemingly struggling to contain a giggle, biting his lips. Jill ignored his gesture as she threw the sheets in the basket next to her.

‘I apologize for this mess. You know what, you can stay in my bedroom after I clean up in there. I’ll just sleep on the couch,’ she shrugged it off.

‘Jill, I can’t accept that. I will take the couch instead,’ Carlos insisted.

Jill was not in the mood for a petty argument so she gave up.

‘Fine, but I’ll bring you an extra blanket tonight. It gets pretty cold during the season.’

‘Do I get to choose?’ he asked, beaming jokingly.

‘You’re actually in luck, I do have a collection in the closet behind you.’

Carlos clapped enthusiastically, even letting out a slight ‘Yipee!’ which took Jill by surprise. She smirked. His contagious joy was overwhelming.

‘While you search for your ‘‘soul blanket’’, I’ll go shower,’ she said as she left the room.

The soldier watched as she veered to the door and left his sight, but not before taking one more look at him.

Then it hit: Jill Valentine was stunning. Her smile as she walked away. Her delicate steps on the parquet, that did not screech under the light moves of her body. Her short hair, undulating as they sprinted across the garbled streets of the city and through the forest. Her hips swaying as she took another step. Her look that pierced through him with a wondrous interest everytime her eyes met his. And that signature sassiness. He was entering a trance that he did not quite understand yet. Despite that, he did not fight it.

He shook his head and turned to the closet. A pack of blankets sat on the shelf. One in particular caught his eye. Taking off his patchy gloves and throwing them to the side, he grabbed it for a closer look. Silky at touch, Carlos shivered because of the softness its blue material emitted. As he twirled it around, he noticed a knitted enscription in a corner. It seemed to be written in Japanese. Maybe Jill could translate it for him later.

He put it back and drew near the window that was now shut. From there he could still observe all the aggravated citizens calling names and raising their hands in dismay. _‘Only a matter of time until Umbrella’s collapse’_ , Carlos convinced himself. And he could tell that Jill was planning to contribute by any means possible.

***

-9.25AM-

Jill flickered the light switch on as she passed into the bathroom at the end of the hallway. She looked in the mirror, taking in the damage those nights had done to her physique. What must have been a dozen violet bruises and deep cuts on her face were now visible, not just palpable, and they did not urticate any less upon stroking than they did hours ago. Turning on the faucet she brought her palms together under the fresh stream of water. She splashed it all over her forehead as a rush of relief immersed her.

She undressed quickly then threw her defiled outfit on the tiled floor. She slithered inside the shower cabin and closed the sliding door behind her, dashing to the valve. The jet of water thumped on her aching back like arrows. Dirt and dried up blood fused together into a dark brown substance which disintegrated from the water. Jill stared at it going down the drain. Disgust washed over her.

Tears began to creep in. She let herself go, her back glued against the icy shower wall. It would not be that easy to forget.

The tragedy from that summer came crashing back in her brain.

The corridors that had been swarmed by those _things_. Her fallen teammates dispersed around the mansion waiting to be found. Albert Wesker. The snake. The graveyard. That mutilated woman at the isolated cabin. Plant 42. The ravens that nearly gouged out her eyes and their unrelenting croaks. The hideous Tyrant. Guts. Blood. Death. _Itchy. Tasty_.

Then there was everything that had went down during the city outbreak. She had lost Brad as well. And Kendo. He was probably dead too.

‘F-fuck.’

What if Carlos had died too?

No.

‘Stop it. Fuck, just stop it!’ she cried out.

She could not resist any longer.

Her vocal chords trembled to create a scream that echoed.

In an instant, knocks started to reverberate on the bathroom door in a panicked rhythm.

‘Jill! Jill, are you okay?!’


	2. Only We Know

Frantically knocking on the door Carlos called out Jill’s name.

‘Jill! If you don’t answer I’m gonna come in,’ he gave one last warning.

Recognizing she was in a vulnerable position Jill stretched for the rack just outside the shower cabin and quickly snatched a body towel, covering herself just before Carlos barged in. She held on to the towel and remained silent. Her cheeks flushed with bright red. As soon as he noted Jill’s outfit, or lack thereof, Carlos inversed in surprise. They both froze trying to come up with something to say that would alleviate the situation.

‘Sorry I just- I heard you screaming and- I thought you were in danger,’ the soldier mustered with that image of her engrained in mind.

‘It’s okay,’ was all Jill could reply.

‘Uh, I’m just gonna wait in the guest room ’til it’s my turn,’ Carlos then said as he closed the door behind him, followed by cursing under his breath.  


***

-10.30AM-

An hour later they were sitting at the dining table all freshened up. Carlos’s wavy hair strands were still damp, falling over his forehead. Jill admired him in silence.

They munched on the nutritive bars Jill had found earlier, cereal bowls also emptied. That was not an ideal meal to have after what had went down but their frail systems welcomed anything. The radio set on a cabinet played in the background at medium volume. A harrowing aura of grievance infused their spirit as the radio presenter announced news regarding the tragedy that had struck. They listened closely..

‘‘Extremely appaling news are coming in as first reports state that there are in fact no known survivors in what is now deemed as the Raccoon City Incident. In the waking hours of this day, a nuclear strike was sent on Raccoon which had a population of over 100.000. Over the past two weeks, a before-unidentified virus spread like wildfire in the city, infecting a large portion of its residents. The most serious symptoms include a debilitating loss of the affected individual’s cognitive functions, causing what has been described as an unstoppable desire for cannibalism. Due to the severe threat imposed by the virus, the entire lower mid-western region of the USA is currently being kept under quarantine by the CDC. The president is nowhere to be found at this time as riots are underway across the nation demanding his urgent resignation. The media is being ambushed with conspiracy theories, some saying that the pharmaceutical giant Umbrella Incorporated might be guilty for this disaster. Experiments gone wrong? We will update soon.’’

‘Yeah no shit,’ Jill coyly responded as she took another bite.

‘I wonder how they’ll pay their way out of this,’ Carlos suggested.

‘Oh they will. They’re filthy rich. They need to be taken down from the inside… And I’ll make sure that happens,’ the former STARS member claimed as she slammed her fist on the table, making Carlos bounce back.

‘I’ll help!’

Jill looked up at him. In a flash everything that had happened between the two was evoked. The implications of what he had just uttered were difficult to grasp at once. Indeed, he had proven himself to be a true partner in their trek throughout the city. He found the vaccine. He risked his own life for a complete stranger. But fright flowed through her. Losing Carlos too was a real possibility, one that she had tried to repress until it hurdled back into her thoughts.

‘Carlos… you’ve seen what they are capable of. It’d be too risky. Please. Think about it,’ she struggled to make him reconsider, although she knew that it was just her way of coping with her own fear.

‘I know. But I’d have you by my side so we’d manage, Supercop,’ Carlos answered.

He gulped as he blurted out that nickname again. It felt different. Until then, he had said it out of appreciation for that mysterious woman wearing a blue tank top and jeans that appeared out of nowhere, crashing down inside a car that was seconds away from bursting into flames. ‘Name’s Carlos, and I’m saving you’. That first interaction played on repeat. Was it out of affection now?

Jill sighed in defeat.

‘Just think about it more. Okay?’ she pleaded.

‘Sure. But warning you in advance, I won’t change my mind.’  


***

-12.15PM-

Taking a coat from the hanging rail by the entrance, Jill looked back at Carlos who was now laid down on the couch deeply burrowed into a book.

‘Hey! Until I get back, could you please cut some wood for the fireplace?’

‘Of course. Time to put these bad boys to work,’ he cheekily said flexing his arms, which were almost fully revealed with the shirt he had found to wear.

In his defense, he was well-built and took great pride in that. Jill snorted and waved goodbye.

Leaving the book Carlos got up and went to the backdoor. He passed by his rifle which had been stored in a crevice by the shoe rack. Hopefully it would not be needed for a while.

Exiting to the patio he was once again met with that crisp gust specific to the mountainside. He closed his eyes as he profoundly inhaled. It was uncertain how long they could afford to hang around without being detected by Umbrella’s nefarious men, who must have been lurking. Weeks? Likely far less. Days maybe? Sheer hours? Something was undeniable: they were actively being searched for. And just as they had finally hunkered down.

As he picked up a sharp-edged axe from the tool box, Carlos walked up to the stack of wood below the oak tree. With every swing applied to the chunks of wood he felt considerably weaker. Sleep was mandatory as soon as Jill would return with groceries and they could finally consume something solid.

He decided to drop the axe to his side and breathe, rubbing his eyes that now had inky bags under. As he blinked he could swear he discerned some shifting in the vast bushes outside their yard.

Axe clenched in his fist, he started marching toward the fence to peek. He stood on his tiptoes and raised his chin to get a better view. Whatever he saw had vanished. He took a step back and gazed above. Murky gloom meandered the skyline which seemed prepared to flare up into another tempest. Carlos only had one question... would they ever be truly safe? He kept looking at the heavens.

‘Protégela por favor,’ he murmured.

***

-12.30PM-

Jill strolled down the avenue as she adjusted the dark sunglasses that covered most of her face. Fully aware of the latent menace that could be preying on them, she took some precautions to avoid getting spotted by anyone who would attempt at her life. Her purse contained her loyal Samurai Edge, the special weapon every STARS member had received upon initiation. Produced on behalf of Kendo’s gunshop back in the city, those purpose-built pistols acted fast and were guaranteed lethal. Perfect if anyone dared to try something.

‘Thank you Kendo,’ Jill rumbled to herself as she checked for it in her bag.

She found herself in front of the nearby convenience store in no time. Fortunately no one else was there except for the cashier so she could let her guard down, just slightly. She started roaming around in search for necessities. Spaghetti, more milk, frozen steak, some fruit. She could not take for granted how long they would hang around town so she did not pack too many edibles.

Before checking out, she saw an assortment of those goofy Hello, Charlie bobbleheads behind the cashier. She remembered encountering them a lot around the city.‘Maybe Carlos would like one to cheer him up a bit. Ugh, no it’s too childish… No, actually, fuck it. Gonna get one for myself too,’ Jill contemplated in her head as she requested two of the toys and handed the cash.  


***

-4PM-

The fireplace lit up as Carlos threw in another piece of wood which jarred in the scorching blaze. He sat back on the sofa where Jill was waiting. She was holding a large food tray, on which two plates of freshly cooked spaghetti were placed. Two unopened beer bottles sat by the plates. Just like she promised. Carlos rubbed his hands together in pure delight and picked up a plate to put in his lap.

It was now afternoon. Quietude reigned supreme in the house, in stark contrast with the frenetic ongoing riot on the main road. Delivered by the sun, a beam of light made its way through the window besides the sofa, exposing dust particles that fluttered in the living room. It was mystifying.

‘Agh! This is so good,’ Carlos complimented the chef as he grabbed a mouthful.

‘Thanks, I’m not the most experienced cook by any means so I appreciate it,’ Jill grinned.

Then she realized.

‘I know you’ll think I’m really silly, but!’ Jill exclaimed reaching for her purse, ‘I got you this from the store. I also bought one for myself. Raccoon’s finest duo, right?’ she mentioned as she passed Carlos his bobblehead.

Carlos smirked at the sight and took it for observation. It was like a miniscule baby in his fairly large grip. He poked its head, making it wobble.

‘You’re very sweet Jill,’ he thanked her.

‘I’m glad you like it,’ she smiled as they placed their Charlies next to each other on the coffee table.

‘By the way. I think I found a blanket for tonight in that collection of yours. But I have a question. There is this writing on it, I think it’s Japanese…? Do you know what it means?’

Jill’s eyes opened wide.

‘Oh yeah. That blanket was given to me by my mom when I was little. Forgot I put it there with the others. The enscription translates to ‘‘You are my chosen family’’.’

‘Your mom is Japanese?’ Carlos asked, nodding in reply.

Gulping her bite, Jill sighed.

‘Yes. Or… was? I don’t know her life status, actually. You see, we haven’t really talked in quite a while since I moved stateside. She was born in Japan, but emigrated to France where she met my dad and where I lived for most of my life,’ Jill paused to gather her thoughts before going on, ‘My father passed away shortly before I moved here. Cue fights and breakdowns. She wanted me to stay but… I couldn’t. I had to start fresh. So, it ended like that,’ she culminated abruptly.

‘Oh. Fuck, I’m sorry for bringing it up.’

‘No it’s fine. It is what it is. What about you? What’s your story? If you don’t mind me asking.’

‘Well, I guess you could say I have a sob story of my own. I lived in the barrios of Bogotá with my single mother. Got into a local gang at 14. I’m really not proud of it, but… we robbed people at night for money. Always had to make a run for it before the police would show up,’ Carlos halted for a moment as those memories took over, ‘And like I mentioned earlier, I used to search through garbage bins behind restaurants for food. Usually had to do that when I didn’t succeed in robbing someone that day,’ he muttered looking away from Jill with shame.

‘Carlos… I don’t judge you. I can only imagine how dire the situation must have been to resort to all that. I understand, really. That’s in the past,’ Jill assured, stroking his arm to console him.

‘That was just the survival part of it, to say so. But it was a lot more than that. I was a guerrilla. And sometimes, one of us wouldn’t make it back home,’ he stared out the window before continuing, as the sun began to set, ‘Then... that was it. My faction was annihilated by the government around the time I turned 18. I was sentenced to death. That’s when our wonderful buddy Umbrella entered the scene. They basically bought me, which saved my life. In return, I had to join the U.B.C.S. Oh boy… how that ended. Hah!’ he cackled sarcastically.

‘And your mother?’ Jill asked, sadness glistening in her voice.

‘Lost contact when everything crumbled. It’s been three years since. Left her some cash before that happened. I hope she’s found a better place to live.’

‘Maybe you could try to go back. Now that you’re free from Umbrella’s grasp.’

‘Yeah. You’re right. Maybe I will,’ Carlos nodded.

He hesitated at first but chose to ask after all:

‘Hey. On a lighter note though, since we are having a heart-to-heart… did you ever have a relationship?’ he asked shyly, rubbing the back of his neck, a question that almost made Jill choke on a noodle.

‘Uh. Well yes, I did have a couple actually. Neither worked out though. I was too focused on school or work. So, you know. With a workaholic like me, who could stay? Anyway, what about you?’

‘A few. Not the classic type of relationship, if it counts. Like you, just always busy with something.’

‘The classic type?’ she asked before she let out a short gasp of realization, ‘Oh, you mean one-night stands?’

Carlos nodded as they both drew a grin. That little exchange was sincere.

With the unspeakable episodes they had pulled through, it was desolating to recollect that Jill was only 23 and Carlos two years younger. Others their age were currently spending the beginning of a new life at wild parties surrounded by their best friends. In striking disparity, Jill Valentine had to violently resist night terrors only subdued by her prescribed pills. Carlos Oliveira had to learn how to handle artillery by the time he was 18 to earn money, and had to pray that he would not die on the battlefield.

They were kindred souls.

‘Carlos? I need to tell you something,’ she confessed getting his attention.

‘Sure, what is it Supercop?’

That damn nickname.

‘Uh so, I just… Look. I just want to thank you for saving my ass back in Raccoon. I know… I probably came off as a cold-hearted bitch when we first met. I’m just not used to depending on people. Not anymore. Why should I hide this - although who am I kidding, it must be obvious - I’ve been a wreck since the mansion shit happened. I have lost so many friends and this- _you_ coming along… scared me,’ her bottom lip trembled, ‘But I want you to know. I’m so thankful,’ she concluded as she could not fight back the tears that now poured down her cheeks.

The heat ignited by the fireplace seemed to rise higher.

‘I’m really thankful for you too, Jill,’ he replied as she looked up at him captivated, ‘I didn’t want to tell you thinking it’d be too much but… you kept me going back in Raccoon.’

Raising her chin with his thumb, Carlos looked into her eyes. He caressed her face, wiping away the tears.

In that very moment, their lips touched into a kiss that was shattering. Jill stroked Carlos’s beard as she leaned in closer. Carlos’s tongue danced with hers as he went in for a deeper smooch. He simply could not get enough. Her radiating warmth overwhelmed his senses as his brain went into overdrive trying to comprehend that all of it was truly happening. Feeling his abdomen, Jill’s soft palm began to travel down under his shirt.

Carlos could not keep it in any longer. He divulged a primal moan as she ran her hand across his happy trail. Fuzzy shivers spiked across his abdominal area.

They were about to go for it.


	3. Last Escape

Jill’s hand went all the way down, rattling Carlos’s frizzy chest and abdomen with her delicate touch until it reached his groin. In the intense passion of their kiss, she slipped her palm inside his shorts. He was not wearing underwear, as she did not have any around for him to change, meaning the shorts left nothing to the imagination. Which was not a problem in that case. Flustered by her sudden move, Carlos groaned loudly when her fingers wrapped around his cock. He was fully erect and throbbing, and Jill could feel that.

She slipped back out and enfolded his untrimmed beard with her hands again – it felt so damn nice at touch – scanning his eyes that shimmered brightly in the glow of the fireplace.

‘You up for a change of scenery?’ Carlos asked as he broke the kiss and took her hands into his, fingers intertwined.

‘Hmm? What do you have in mind?’

Getting up Carlos pushed aside the coffee table making more space. He glanced at the large silken rug beneath. As he sat down on it, he tilted his head at Jill with a smirk that effused both lust and tenderness. Jill understood the hint. She beared down on him, capturing him in a snuggly grasp as she positioned herself better. Inclining onto his face, their lips brushed against eachother. The mass of her thighs pressed against his hard penis made Carlos squirm helplessly. He desired to liberate himself from the tightness of his pants.

However Jill kept him on edge. She started to nibble his neck under his ear. Another raspy moan left his vocal chords. His hands were shaking lightly as he rested them on her defined chest. Jill took off her shirt, revealing her bra. Carlos unlocked the hook behind with a prompt motion. The bra fell off into his lap. Before him stood Jill in her stripped beauty. Her perky breasts shot out. With a gentleness he had rarely displayed, he kissed her nipples which began to harden at the firm pecks.

The scars and bruises from their confrontations with the unknown were sowed on their young bodies. All those signs of the past that would not let go stung as deep as ever, despite how much they tried to ignore them. Yet somehow in those very minutes, none of it mattered anymore. Those wounds had become a part of them, but they did not define them. Carlos mildly ran his index finger across a scar netted into Jill’s shoulder. He kissed it, letting Jill know that she was safe.

‘I need you,’ Jill murmured as she grabbed his shorts, pulling them down.

Carlos’s cock jutted out slapping against his abdomen. Jill slid down her loose trousers, the only piece of clothing left to shroud her being skintight lingerie. The fire clamored inside the furnace with a theatrical pulse that matched their carnal craving.

‘Wait,’ Carlos stopped in a moment of lucidity, ‘We don’t have condoms,’ he clarified.

Without saying a word Jill got up and walked to the couch where she had left her purse. Combing through it as her partner watched, vision attached to her bubbly ass, she finally presented a golden wrap that she tossed at Carlos who threw his head back and giggled casually.

‘I… had a feeling it’d be needed,’ Jill explained herself timidly.

‘Just my size too. Glad you didn’t underestimate me. I’ve always trusted your intuition, Supercop,’ Carlos whispered.

‘You know, I didn’t get to tell you but I really like that nickname.’

Doozy smile plastered on their faces, they returned to the position from before.

Hurling away her panties in a hectic rush, Jill was now entirely in the open. As she pressed herself against Carlos, smitten by the raw attraction that his defenseless body gleamed, she allowed him to penetrate her slowly. The wood blocks thrown in the pit of the fireplace chirred louder than before, the incandesce it created permeatting the timber which was almost melted completely. Overpowered by her precise thrusts, Carlos took control and pushed deeper into Jill.

They moaned in unison, burying themselves into each other’s necks as if they sought protection in each other.

Hurt, but healing.

***

-11.40PM-

They were now in Jill’s room, hidden from the rest of the world within the disheveled bed sheets. Carlos breathed slowly as he stared up at the wooden ceiling. He could not sleep. That was actually Jill Valentine’s bedroom. Her sanctuary. A secret oasis. And he was there with her nuzzled up in the lock of his arms, her head rested on his chest. Besides the bed, a rosy candle stood lit up on the nightstand. Its sweet balm eased up the still intact sexual tension that roused in the chamber. Midnight ticked closer.

‘You were crying. Today in the shower,’ Carlos stated all of a sudden.

‘What?’ Jill asked, awoken.

‘I know that scream. Of agony. Desperation. I have found myself in that exact position many times. Bad memories reeling in my head. Over and over. Constantly wishing it could… stop. I know what you are going through,’ he continued softly.

Jill nodded powerlessly as she rubbed against his chest for comfort.

‘I’m just… terrified,’ Jill whimpered.

‘And that is okay. Just know that you are not alone in this. I… I could stay.’

_‘ With a workaholic like me, who could stay?’_. Jill immediately knew what Carlos meant. Shuddering euphoria plunged inside her as she heard those three words. She turned to him as he tucked her loose hair strands behind her ear. She could not know exactly what that was… Him doing anything he could to ensure she was fine. The two of them wrapped up in her bed, in that house where no one else had ever been until then. Their confessions by the fireplace. Her legs still felt feeble from his rough, yet ardent thrusts. Reality had never been more confusing. ‘And that was okay’.

‘You could stay,’ Jill agreed, touching her plump lips with his, ‘I could stay too.’

Carlos revealed a pure smile as he heard that.

Could she be–

A suppressed racket startled them out of their reverie.

‘Did you hear that?’ Carlos asked as he got up, reaching for a pair of briefs and his shirt.

‘I did. Think it came from downstairs,’ Jill replied grabbing a t-shirt of her own and pants, panic rushing in.

‘Stay here,’ he whispered as he approached the door.

‘Carlos, don’t, we’ll go toge-’

She did not have time to finish the sentence.

Just as Carlos opened the door a masked person wearing all-black raised their hunter knife at him slashing his left shoulder. Maroon stains paddled the floor. Carlos yelled in pain as he began to struggle and fend the attack. His arms reached for the weapon of the assailant. The unknown intruder forced their knife even closer to his face as they grunted. Carlos quickly kicked them in the groin with his knee. They backed off for a second leaving just enough room for him to snatch the sharpened blade that was splattered with his own blood. Jill sprinted to him. She and Carlos swinged at the person with their legs and fists to defend themselves.

In the violent frenzy of the moment Carlos lodged the knife deep into the attacker’s forehead as the person let out a gargling sound.

Nothing could be heard anymore. Viscous red liquid poured down the glossy parquet. The two glared at what had occurred before their very eyes. Jill palpitated visibly. The transition between intimacy to that direct crash back into the grit of the past week was nauseating.

Objects shattering and creaking could be heard.

‘There could be more of them. Stay behind me,’ he trebled.

That was when a piercing foulness clashed into their nostrils. It became more apparent as they inched toward the top of the flight of stairs. A nightmare had been unleashed.

‘Is that… smoke?’ Jill questioned, a cough leaving her throat.

‘Gasoline,’ Carlos uttered.

As they stepped down the staircase, the truth hit them.

The floor was being completely engulfed by flames. Some of the furniture, from the bookshelf in the living area to the kitchen cabinets, crepitated loudly as the fire ate at its crust with voracity. The stench was achieving intoxicating levels. If they did not get out of there soon they would collapse at once with the building. Carlos took Jill’s hand with hastiness and jumped down the stairs. Gazing at the backdoor they realized the hallway was still viable to pass through. They coughed as they ran for the door, their aching limbs furiously strained under the pressure. Carlos eyed his rifle that he had kept in the nook by the exit. He pulled it up.

Just like that, it was like they had been transported back into the pandemonium of Raccoon City.

‘Wait, my gun! It’s in my purse!’ Jill shouted.

Breaking free from his grip she turned around. The blaze had not yet reached the living room entirely so she could still grab the purse and then run.

As she snagged it she screamed in horror.

The window in front of her broke into scrambled pieces at the impact with a bullet shot from the dark. It had missed her by an inch.

The flames rose higher and her vision became obstructed. Carlos glanced at her, rifle clutched to his chest. Jill took out her Samurai Edge.

‘Jill! Run now!’

At his urgent plea she came to him.

Another bullet collided with the backdoor puncturing it. It sliced across the hallway. Jill and Carlos browsed each other’s horrified looks for an answer or a clue. Anything to guide them in that inferno. Possible salvation showed itself when Carlos nodded toward the staircase. Escaping via that door was not an option. They barreled back to the flight of stairs. Yet another shot smashed through the window bay in the kitchen space. Shards cascaded on the floor. For a split second a shadow could be seen rushing past outside.

The swelter precipitated by the flames was turning unbearable. They needed to hasten upstairs.

‘Carlos!’ Jill bawled in fear as a fourth round sank right into the stair tread just below the one they were sitting on.

They ran to Jill’s room then slammed the door behind.

We’re gonna have to use that window,’ Carlos instantly pointed at it, ‘It’s not a big jump. We should make it,’ he clarified, adrenaline sizzling in his veins.

‘Okay. Wouldn’t be the first time I took a fall,’ Jill responded.

Carlos hurled the window panes open. Looking down it seemed like the backyard was empty.

‘I’m gonna go first. Then you’ll have to jump in my arms. I’ll catch you. Promise.’

‘How poetic!’ Jill proclaimed with sass.

The rifle was held in his hand, in preparation for whatever was awaiting them down there. Deep breathing Carlos catapulted himself over the window frame. He plummeted on the grassy ground. His body throbbed viciously like a thousand swords had impaled him. But the oncoming shots of adrenaline pushed him forward. He rolled back up and turned around. Someone was at the backdoor.

‘Take this fuckface!’ he screamed as he opened fire on the figure.

The person collapsed as blood spatters painted the brick wall.

‘Jill! You can jump now!’

Jill did not waste any time and before she knew it she was in his tight grasp. They looked at each other for a moment.

She stepped down.

‘Wait,’ Jill stopped Carlos before he could take another step.

She gestured in the direction of the table on the patio.

‘We don’t know what’s out there. It could provide us with some protection,’ she commented.

They grabbed the solid piece of furniture by each side and spinned it horizontally, then started walking ahead. If there were more intruders waiting, they could at least cover their torsos. Their next move was darting to the front lawn.

There a foreign black car was parked. Next to it another masked figure stood with a gun cocked at them. Jill pointed her pistol with her free hand and fired before the person could act. She pressed the trigger repeatedly until the cries of her aghast neighbours began to swell the sulk of the night. All the gun fire had not gone unnoticed. The commotion was transparent and they did not have much time left before the police would arrive.

‘Fucking fuck. We’ll have to make a run for it with that car,’ Jill ordered as she limped toward it.

Clear on what to do next, Carlos dashed to the crippled silhouette who was bleeding out. Carlos clasped his knife. Groaning with animalistic wrath he stabbed the attacker’s chest until there was no movement. He then saw a pair of car keys thrown on the ground next to the body.

In the interior of the residence the fire had already consumed much of the open floor plan. It was accelerating to the second floor. The construction would get remodeled into mere ashes rapidly.

‘Found the keys!’

‘I’ll drive!’ Jill replied as she nodded.

‘No, Jill-’

‘You are injured, just listen to me!’

They hopped in the vehicle. Carlos placed the loaded rifle in his lap. He applied pressure to his wound, droplets staining his white shirt.

‘How did they find us here?’ Carlos muttered, cursing under his breath.

‘Umbrella finds a way, it seems. They are gonna fucking regret everything,’ Jill said, frustration filling her tone.

The engine roared as it activated. Jill steered the wheel to the right lane of the street, heading for the nearest exit out of town.

Left behind was the house which was now being incinerated. Above it massive clouds of embers surged freely to the stars. Dense trees on the sides of the road swayed in fast motion as the car flew past at high speed. In no time they were out of that cursed land.

The only noises they could still distinguish in the blur of the distance were the sirens of a fire truck that had arrived, and the beat of their hearts.

‘So, what now?’ asked Carlos.

‘I need to contact some friends. But first, let’s get somewhere far away from here.’

She then looked at Carlos’s slash mark.

‘Keep applying pressure. You’ll be okay,’ she reassured him, taking his palm into hers with care.

Carlos read the concern on her face.

‘Correction, Supercop. We will be okay,’ he accentuated, to which Jill smiled.

The clock ornament installed on the dashboard showed 12AM.

A new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I simply love the chemistry shown between Jill and Carlos in the Resident Evil 3 Remake so I figured I should write something about them. I really hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment below and tell me your favorite moment! :D


End file.
